How did it end like this?
by Rookie W
Summary: That's the question Ruby Rose is making herself after a little scene she just made, and these memories coming to her are not helping. -Hiatus-


" How did it end like this? She couldn't find the answer, no matter how hard herself tried, the answer was still missing.

It all happened so fast, one day they were a lovely dorky couple, the next day It was a miracle they could even speak a word to each other. The romance was over, yes it was painful, but what could they do? If it didn't work out, then they were going to hurt each other. It was stupid! This was the best for them, and yet, she made a fool of herself just a few minutes ago.

A very drunk Ruby Rose made quite a scene over his ex-boyfriend, Jaune Arc, who was apparently on a date with **HER** best friend; Weiss Schnee.

Probably was just because the best friend code of never date your bestie ex, or who knows, maybe Jaune forgetting about her so quickly? but she knew it wasn't true... They break up was 2 years ago, and for her that code was stupid, if they were happy, you should be happy for them too, that was what she always thought... Or maybe just what she wanted to thought?

Ruby growled in anger and punched a wall next to her, deep inside she _knew_ the real answer, but didn't want to accept it, it was supposed to be over... But then again, probably just what she wanted to thought. She never stopped have feelings for him, all she did was just hide it and pretend her love for him ended.

But who knows! Probably it's just the alcohol still in her body, right? It has to be that... Right?

"No! It's not that! Just accept it, Ruby!" The girl yelled, tired of her mind trying to avoid how she really felt.

The not so young now huntress stood there in silence for just a few minutes, not even thinking anything anymore. Until some flashing lights caught her attention.

Ruby looked at the direction of those lights. Blinking a few times in surprise, noticing that the light came from the same cafeteria where she confessed her feelings to Jaune... How long did she walk to end right here?...

Life sure hated her, or probably Oum itself was doing it on purpose to enjoying her suffering.

She couldn't stop herself, the memories of that day just... came right to her in a blink.

* * *

Both of them were sitting each other at the same table, while in front of them were sitting Ren and Nora too, they just arrived and were looking at the menu, thinking about what would they order.

"I think I'll take some eggs and bacon, with an orange juice" Jaune said to the waitress with a smile. She just nodded and toked note.

"I'd like a Strawberry shake, please" Ruby ordered too. The waitress just nodded again.

"Just a coffee please." Ren didn't think it twice, The waitress took note once again.

"Pancakes!" Nora shouted before the waitress could even finish Ren's order, not even looking at the menu.

"I'm sorry, but we don't serve Pancakes but we have waffles instead" The waitress said, and then everybody in the table went paled shade, looking in horror to the waitress. "What?... "

"You don't have Pancakes... But you do have **WAFFLES!?** " Nora shouted, gaining the attention of everyone in the place.

"Nora, please not again..." Ren said covering his face with both of his hands, ashamed.

"This is an insult for every breakfast! How can you serve waffles instead of pancakes!?"

"We talked about this already, they are the SAME thing, it's just different form!"

Nora gasped dramatically in horror.

"How can you say that Ren!? I can't believe you!" The ginger girl was shocked, how dare his boyfriend to say that!?

"Please, just order something, it won't hurt you eat something else besides pancakes in breakfast."

"There is no way I will be eating in a place with Waffles!" She shouted getting up and leaving the place.

"Nora, they are made with Eggs, Milk, and Flour!" Ren shouted getting up to, following her.

Everybody stood there in silence, still trying to figure out what just happen? Well almost all of them, for Ruby and Jaune it was normal.

"They'll be back in a few minutes, it happens every place that doesn't have pancakes on the menu" Jaune said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah... Can you like make some pancakes, please? Even if isn't on the menu, the last time Nora throw someone over the window... We don't want that to happen again" Ruby asked awkwardly.

"...Yeah, right." The waitress left not even caring about it anymore, this just made hate her job even more.

"I don't know, sometimes I just wonder why not just serve both of them, Ren said it before, they are just the same but with a different form." Jaune started the conversation, making Ruby giggle, he wasn't wrong at all.

"Yeah but you know, some people still prefer some over others, like Nora" Ruby continue with the talk.

"Fair point"

After that, they just waited for Ren and Nora to return while waiting for their orders too, and that would take some time, not a long time, but just enough minutes for something that Rub was waiting to ask at the blonde knight, and she will not waste this opportunity.

"You know Jaune... How long we've been friends?" She asked playing with her fingers a little nervous.

"Hmm... It's been a while, around 4 years?" He answered looking at her friend, who was starting to blush a little.

"Well, those 4 years had been really fun around you... You always made me laugh" Now that she started, there was no going back. "But, not just that, your company really means a lot for me, being there for me as a friend, as someone important to you. Making me feel better when I need to... Listening to me... and even risking your own life for me... And that really gets me you know?"

"Huh... well yeah, you know how important you are to me, you are not just my friend, you are my best friend, and, truth be told, I don't know what would I do without you" Jaune gave her a warm smile, making the reaper blush's increase.

"Exactly... And that's why I was thinking... Why not... taking our friendship to... You know the next step... Something more than just... friends..." Ruby couldn't believe it, she said it. Hell, she was really nervous, what would he said!? reject her!? accept her!?

"More than just friends?... I mean we already are best friends... what kind of next step? Super Best Friends? Best Friends For ever? Wasn't that Weiss?" And that just killed the moment and her hopes.

Of course, he wouldn't think of her like that... She sighed looking at the table.

"I'm just messing with you, I know what you are meaning with that. " He quickly made a come back before screwing it BIG.

"What?... You... you are the worst!" Ruby punched his arm, hard, well he deserved it.

"Ouch! C'mon it was just a silly joke!" He defender as he sobbed his arm.

"A very mean joke! You played with my feeling!"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't resist!"

Ruby didn't say a word, she crossed her arms and looked away from him. Jaune just sighed, scratching his cheek with a finger.

"Alright, it was a very mean joke, alright? I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you or make you feel bad... Can you forgive me, Ruby?" Jaune said, with a more sincerely apology, feeling really guilty after that.

"I think I can forgive you... With one condition" The red-haired said turning to him.

"And that would be?"

"Answer me: Do you feel the same way I do?"

Everything went silent after that, Ruby looked at her waiting for the answer, starting to get nervous again, while Jaune was thinking how to answer that... Until something came to his mind, a very bright idea.

He smiled at her, that gave her some hope.

"I'll tell you... Tonight, at 8:00 PM, I'll go to pick you, what do you say about it?" The blonde asked her, making her blush a little, was he asking her out on a date? Is that a yes? Is that a maybe? Is that an 'I need to find out so let's try a date'? She wasn't sure, but it's not like she's dumb enough to reject it.

"Alright, it's a date then?"

"You bet it is."

The sound of the door opening made them turn around to see that it was Ren and Nora finally returning, Ren sort of tired, and Nora still looking upset. They both sit in the same place they were minutes ago with Jaune and Ruby.

"Hey Nora, don't be mad, the waitress said the would make pancakes for you" Jaune said at her ginger friend.

"Really!?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, right Ruby?" Jaune turned to her, but she didn't answer and didn't even looked at him. "Ruby?"

"You didn't answer me, so until you give that answer, I won't forgive you yet, so I'll still be mad at you" The red-haired girl answered with a Rose just got her little payback.

Jaune was about to said something, but He didn't get anything to say, while Ren and Nora looked confused to each other before asking.

"What did we miss?"

* * *

Ruby giggled at the memory, looking through the window at the same spot they were that day, something she'll never forget. But right now she sort of wished to forget.

With a sigh, she started to walk again, right now this was the last please she'd like to be.

* * *

 **Yeah, well I wanted to try something like this.**

 **So, I'll answer a few questions you guys might have about this.**

 **-Jaune is 23, and Ruby 21, in the flashbacks their ages changes, Jaune is 21 and Ruby 19.**

 **-This fanfic was something I had in my mind, it came just like a "bang" to my head one day, and I say why not? But I never really try it.**

 **-Yes I got inspired from OrganOfFlames, I really love his/her fanfics, and when I saw he/her already made some of Lancaster fanfics about Ruby and Jaune after breaking, I really wanted to try, and with the idea already in my mind, I just couldn't resist.**

 **-Yes, every episode would be a memory of Ruby, how many? I don't know? 5 maybe? Depends on how much time and inspiration I have.**

 **Any criticisms are welcome! Leave your reviews and thoughts about it, you hated it? alright, say it! you want me to fix my bad English? Alright! Do you love it? Say it too, any opinion? I'm all ears... Well eyes, you know... I'm reading and all.**


End file.
